


The colour red

by milkyquartz



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Order of the White Lotus, Red Lotus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyquartz/pseuds/milkyquartz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Order of the White Lotus had come out of secrecy after the Hundred Years War, and this sparked a schism that saw the birth of another, very different society. Not may years later, a young accolite met a girl with a unique bending skill, held captive and trained to become a living weapon. True to his beliefs, he'll do anything he can to free her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A house divided

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic, and since english is not my native language I'd love to have your feedback on how to improve!  
> (also the title of the first chapter is a reference to a loyalty mission from Mass Effect 2 that just happened to fit the plot PERFECTLY)

It had been a long war. Many man and many women had lost their lives, many cities burnt to the ground, many ties severed in blood. But it mattered little, now that peace had spread its silver wings and hope was beginning to flourish again all throughout the Four Nations.

One man, though, was not at peace with himself.  

He was elegantly clothed in white and deep blue, and he bore the mark of a flower.

He found the one he was looking for at the pai-sho table.

“Grand Lotus, forgive my intrusion. May I join you for a game?”. He bowed imperceptibly. 

“I wasn’t expecting you, Xai Bau, but one cannot turn down an offer like yours. Please, sit. Would you care for some tea?”. 

Iroh, once a renowned general of the Fire Nation, had played a great part in the ending of the War. He was old, and his strength showed the most in his kindness now, but once he had been a fierce warrior, with a subtle mind for strategy, and impressive firebending skills. 

The Dragon of the West, they called him. 

“Yes, please.” he said as he sat down.

Iroh poured the tea in two small porcelain cups ornate with a barren cherry branch, bearing each a single bloom. A cloud of fragrant steam lingered for a moment, then vanished.

Xai Bau respected him. He respected him as a man, even as a leader of the Order of the White Lotus. But there was a nagging voice in his head that kept telling him that Iroh’s last move had been a bad one.

As they started to lay down the tiles, Iroh began to speak: “So, what brings you to me? I suspect you did not come today just for the simple pleasures of tea, pai-sho and a little conversation with an old fool.”.

Xai Bau hesitated, then exhaled sharply:”You are right. I’ve come to ask you a question, if I may. What is the safest way to win a battle?”.

Iroh seemed surprised at first, then smiled:”You are young, Xai Bau, and strong. Your earthbending can move mountains and alter the course of rivers. Wouldn’t you say that a bold attack is always a safe bet?” and as he said so, he moved his chips into a very obvious aggressive formation. 

Xai Bau shook his head:”That might be the quickest way, but surely not the safest. The larger the boulder that falls, the louder the noise. A noise loud enough could warn reinforcements stationed nearby, wouldn’t you say?” and he placed his tiles in a textbook counterattack.

Iroh seemed pleased:”How about an impregnable defense then? No matter how relentless the enemy, if you can endure more than they can, you will win.”, and as he spoke he changed his position on the board.

His younger opponent scoffed:”Maybe then one should not aim at the fortress, but at supplies and resources.” and he tried to cut off the rear guard of Iroh's formation in a clawing move.

But Iroh did not seem impressed:”Sometimes a breach in the wall is not a weakness, but a snare. Like the falconfox that pretends to lay dying only to lure in an unsuspecting scavenger and then strike quick and deadly with his claws, it is our wits that can grant us victory, not our audacity.” and he moved swiftly to block Xai Bau’s effort.

He was now starting to struggle to keep his cool, and it was in a forcefully calm voice that he spoke next:”Maybe none of these is a viable way. Maybe it is better to keep one’s intentions hidden. Maybe secrecy is key.” and he transformed his apparent debacle in a new, unexpected configuration. It was now clear that he had worked his way to that move for the whole game.

Iroh looked troubled. Xai Bau, triumphant.

The old general sipped his tea, and took his time, looking intently at the pai-sho table. 

Then, slowly, said:”I did not order the White Lotus to come out of hiding on a whim. It is for the best, Xai Bau. Avatar Aang needs our full support to rebuild, to ensure the peace, to make the Four Nations a better place, for everyone.”.

Xai Bau laughed an arid laugh, like the bark of a hungry vulturedog:”Don’t try to fool me with all your noble goals and empty words. You destroyed centuries of hard work just because a kid asked you to!”.

Iroh's face hardened:”It is clear you do not understand. First, that kid is not any kid. He’s the Avatar. And second, our goals remain unchanged. I did not destroy the Order, I took it to the next step of its path-“

“You’re an idiot, an old, sentimental idiot!” bursted out the younger man:”Can’t you see? The White Lotus is now a puppet to the Avatar! We are - we are glorified sentries! Nothing more than dumb bodyguards, ready to dance at his commands!”. His hands were shaking violently, and in a sudden blaze of rage he smashed his teacup, and threw the thin shards on the table.

A small cut had opened on his thumb, and a drop of blood fell on the board.

“I thought you knew better, but now I see that you’re still too short-sighted, Xai Bau” Iroh said in a hard voice. There was disappointment, and anger, and sadness.

“Who is the most short-sighted, Iroh, the one who refuses the leash or the one who is so enamoured with his own righteousness to accept it happily?” roared Xai Bau. He clenched a fist and the ground had a throb, like the promise of an earthquake.

Iroh was sure and elderly man, but his body had not forgotten his strength and he quickly jumped to his feet, assuming a fighting stance with ease.

But Xai Bau had already left the room, leaving behind him a heavy silence.

The head of the Order was now alone.

He glanced and the remains of their round, the tiles scattered in a pool of warm tea and porcelain crumbs.

The White Lotus Chip was stained red.

It was the first time in many years that he had lost a game.

 


	2. Masters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Lotus acquires a new agent. Meanwhile, on a small island of the Fire Nation, a girl is being trained.

“Focus!” shouted Zhun. He was not a patient man. The girl bound to the wheel said nothing, only grunted and widened her eyes. From the eye tattooed on her forehead came a sudden beam of energy, aimed to one of the clay figures lined up against the wall on the far side of the courtyard. She hit it in the chest. The pieces were blackened and smoking. The wheel slowed down, coming gently to a halt.  
Warlord Zhun was suddenly calm, smiling even, and she untied the girl merrily:” You’re a true marvel, P’li. My best investment so far, I must say. Come, dine with the family tonight, you’ve earned it.”.  
P’li stood up and followed him. She was remarkably tall, with slick black hair tightly braided and eyes like burning coals. That evening, sitting with the master’s family in the warm glow of the fire, eating the fine cuisine of their table and chatting amiably, she felt important.

*

The small house had a very modest look, and the youngest of the two seemed very disappointed. “So is this the headquarters of this infamous Red Lotus of yours?” said eyeing now the house, now his friend.  
“Relax, Zaheer. Weren’t you so eager to come? Did you really expect a palace?” said the other.  
Zaheer smiled:” Well, I…after your grand talks about this Xai Bau and his revolutionary ideas I imagined something different.”. Unalaq shook his head chuckling lightly, and knocked on the wooden door.  
A short man, neatly dressed, came to answer:” How can I help you, young travelers?”.  
“We came to be among our equals” said Unalaq, and he sounded way older and mature than Zaheer had even heard him.

The man at the door smiled and let them pass.

The inside of the house was as shabby as the outside, but the man was now showing them a steep staircase down a trapdoor. They descended. The room downstairs was very different: it was brightly lit, and soberly painted white. The symbol of a lotus made of small red glass tiles decorated the wall opposite the door, and behind the scarlet mosaic the flickering dance of a fire could be felt. A number of people sat at small tables, conversing. The thing that struck Zaheer the most was that he couldn’t immediately tell who the leader of the group was.

A man came up to him and Unalaq, and speaking to the latter said:” Unalaq! I’m so glad you could come. I’ve been looking forward to speaking to you in person. Sit with me, and introduce me to your friend, I don’t think I’ve ever met him”. He was friendly, and his lively green eyes made him look a lot younger than he was. He did not have anything outstanding about his person. He was incredibly normal.  
Zaheer spent the afternoon with them, and learned many things about the past and many ideas about the future.  
When they stood up to be on their way, Unalaq finally spoke the man’s name:” Thank you Xai Bau, it’s been an honour.”. Zaheer gave the two a startled look:” You’re Xai Bau?” he said in disbelief:” I..I thought..”.  
Xai Bau was unimpressed, and a little bit amused:”I don’t look like a great general or a powerful leader, do I?”.   
“Well..” started Zaheer, realising how foolish he must have sounded.  
“This is the point of what I’ve been doing for many years, Zaheer. I’m not a chief, I’m not a leader. I do not own the Red Lotus. I was just the first. If you wish to know more, just send word and come back. We’ll talk, and I will explain everything.”

And Zaheer knew he would, indeed, come back.

When their next meeting occurred, Zaheer was alone. Unalaq was the second son the Chief of the Water Tribe, and was used to carry himself with a self-assured composure that made Zaheer feel like the low-born sidekick of the hero. He liked him, sure, he was clever and interesting, and they shared many things, but sometimes Zaheer felt smaller in his presence.  
Xai Bau was very different, and he treated him with a relaxed respect that was new to him.

They spoke of Avatar Wan, and Zaheer found out to share the man’s views more deeply than he could have anticipated.

At one point Xai Bau said:”The Red Lotus will take on where its White cousin has miserably failed. We’ll bring back true freedom to the world.”. Zaheer stared at him:”We?” he asked. Xai Bau raised his eyebrows and smiled:”Are you afraid to fight?”.

“No”.

Xai Bau smiled. Then he moved, fast. He chipped a shard of the stone tiling and bent it towards Zaheer. It all happened in a heartbeat: he dodged it effortlessly, and in a single, fluid motion blocked a second shard and deflected a third, then turned to kick Xai Bau with the heel of his foot where shoulder and neck conjoin. Xai Bau stepped back a fraction of a second late and the kick brushed his immaculate shirt. 

“You really are not!” he laughed. Zaheer had the strange feeling that Xai Bau wasn’t really testing him, he was just having fun. He did not attack, and sat down again.

“Now tell me, Zaheer. Do you think I consider you my equal because even if you’re a non-bender you stood up to me?”

Zaheer was sure of the answer:”No. You consider me your equal because I’m a free man, and I know that all men are equals. Therefore, all men should be free. No rulers, no nations, no divisions, not even between us and the spirits. A world like it was meant to be, before Avatar Wan.”

“Then I must welcome to the Red Lotus.”

*

He had been sent to Ashen Stone for reconnaissance. He felt proud, maybe a bit afraid he might not obtain relevant informations, but confident. It was his first real assignment for the Lotus. If he was to find out things about people, he told himself, he should start from where the people were. It was market day, and the centre of the small town was bustling with life, and full of colours, of the sharp smell of Fire Nation’s spices. 

He was trying to listen to the conversation of two men in military uniforms when his eye was caught by a flash of red in the crowd. It was a turban on the head of a very tall young woman, elaborately tied so that it covered the girl’s forehead. She walked through the tide of busy market-goers with regal purpose, and did not bother to look around. She reached a door that opened before she could knock, and a deep voice said:”P’li, you’re late for your training. I shouldn’t let you out on market day, you always end up wasting your time on something futile”.

“I am sorry, Master Zhun.” she said, and Zaheer was surprised to noticed that the tone of her voice was very different from the impression her bearing suggested. She seemed eager to please her interlocutor.

And there was what the other voice said. _I shouldn’t let you out._

She called him master.

Zaheer felt uneasy.


End file.
